


Comfort

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend after Elijah leaves for New York, Sean takes Dom out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The weekend after Elijah leaves for New York, Sean takes Dom out to dinner. Dom doesn't ask why Sean suddenly requires his presence at one of his favorite restaurants. It doesn't take much of an intuitive leap to realize that there is now a very tangible vacuum in the hobbit presence in LA. 

Sean understands Elijah's reasons for going because Sean remembers what it feels like to be young and not want to be young, to be young and feel old at the same time, and to want to be somewhere else, somewhere you can spray paint up and down with your name. Dom understands Elijah's reasons for going because Dom is a pretty quick fellow, but Dom also doesn't give a shit. Dom is lonely without Elijah. Dom had to endure the same sort of goodbye with Billy, because Billy _needed to be somewhere else_. And Sean knows it hurts Dom more than it hurts him. 

So they go.

They talk about it, but only briefly. Sean orders all the things he knows Dom loves, from the correct brand of beer to the perfect chocolate-covered desert, and by the time Sean puts his hand lightly over the check, Dom is staring at him through alcohol-softened eyes. Sean looks away, blood prickling the tips of his ears. They leave and Sean drives them back to Dom's apartment.

"Are you still pissed at him?" Sean asks, as they step inside and slip off their jackets.

"No," Dom answers, working a toothpick between his tongue and lip. "No, I was never mad, I just. I think he decided too quickly. He was barely mentioning it to us, and then all of the sudden he's packing his bags. He makes decisions like that, Elijah does. I think he's going to regret rushing off."

"So even if he does," Sean rationalizes, "he can be back here in a month. He'll move right back into the guest house and that'll be that."

"Just rubs me the wrong way."

Sean sighs. "I miss him, too, Dom."

Dom says nothing and disappears into the living room. Sean follows, passing Dom's discarded shoes. He watches, slightly detached, as Dom wriggles out of his sweatshirt, casting an enticing shadow in the dim light of the room, and grabs for a t-shirt. Watches the muscles of Dom's back twitch and then settle, encased smoothly in white cotton. Dom turns, ruffling a hand through his hair. He strides across the room, intent on going right around Sean to find some socks, when Sean reaches out and lightly grabs his forearm.

"Dom." Sean pulls until they're face to face. "We're still like family."

"I'm okay, I told you. Just concerned for a mate, that's all."

"No, I meant you and me," Sean says, lifting his free hand to Dom's other arm.

Dom's mouth twitches. "You've got an interesting definition of family, Astin." He takes a step forward, eyebrows waggling playfully.

Sean smirks. "Oh, sure, make fun of it _now_."

"So _that's_ why I was treated to dinner," Dom replies, feigning offence, as he drapes his arms around Sean neck and feels the nervous tremble there. "Is this the part where I pay you back?" Their noses touch.

Shivering from the hot puff of breath across his lips, Sean smiles. "No. This is the part where we go to bed, because we both need it, and because I adore you."

"Ooh, someone's brushed up on their flattery," Dom shoots back, grinning, and they lean in at the same moment, lips touching. His eyelids slip and his head tilts and they're kissing, soft and warm, Sean's arms forming a secure circle around his waist.

"We can always call Elijah and brag about what he's missing," Sean offers when they break for air, eliciting a loud giggle from Dom.

It took all night but Sean's finally got it, and Dom feels the anxious band around his chest ease. He lets himself lean into the sturdy warmth in front of him and continues to smile.


End file.
